Silent love
by vixen1991
Summary: One night when Chimera decided to go to the libary, she didn't think she would meet Peta there and be told something by him and then decided to ask him what it meant.Peta x Chimera.Please read and review.


SILENT LOVE

I thought I do another MAR one-shot with the pairing Peta and Chimera because the last one wasn't too good and a bit short, so I hope you'll like this one.

Now let's start the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was silent and still, not a single creature stirred and Lestava castle floated gently though the night while a masked figure stood on top of one of the castle's towers.

The figure was wearing a purple robe with long pants underneath it, had green spiky hair and had a skull mask on.

As the figure stared out into the night, painful memories started to raise up and the figure trembled in anger but then felt the it melt away as another more soothing memory came into place, one where the figure was wearing a cloak and staring out at a lake when a reasonable good-looking man with yellow-tinted skin and long gray hair had come out of nowhere and offered help and a plce to stay.

The figure jumped down from the tower and entered the castle though one of it's windows.

The figure landed quite gracefully and looking around, saw it was the library he had entered.

But as he kept on looking, a noise made him become still and silent and after a moment, a tall man appered, wearing black robes and had long gray hair.

But as the man was about to grab a book, he suddenly turned his head and smirked "Well, well, what a suprise seeing you here...Chimera." he said.

The other figure namely Chimera just stayed silent.

The man tilted his head slitly before approching Chimera.

Once he was close enough, he slipped his slender fingers under Chimera's mask and started to take it off when Chimera grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

The man raised an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?" he asked "Because I just want to talk to you...face to face."

Chimera didn't say anything as he letted the man's wrists go and the man smirked "That's better." he purred as he removed the mask and reveling...a woman.

She had blonde spiky hair, a long scar that ran down to the side of her face and while her left eye was blue, the other side was covered in eyeballs.

Chimera looked at him "Are you happy now you can see my face, Peta?" she asked, speaking for the first time.

The man, namely Peta grinned "Of cause I am my dear." he said, lifting Chimera's chin up.

Chimera narrowed her eye at him "Do you really mean it?" she asked because she knew Peta could be sarcastic when people lest expect it.

Peta chuckled softly and lifted her chin up more "Of cause I do Chimera, besides...would I ever lie to you?" he asked.

Chimera frowned "I suppose not." she said and Peta grinned even more.

"I'm glad you think that because you have no idea how...miserable I would be if you thought I lie to you." he said and Chimera stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Peta leaned closer to her and whispered "Truth be told...you're the first woman who has made it difficult for me to...well lie or be sarcastic to." and with that said, Peta letted her go and left, leaving a silent but stunned Chimera behind.

After a moment of silence, Chimera turned her head to the closed double doors and sighed _What did he mean by that?_ she thought as she went though the doors and saw Peta was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe I'll ask him again later._ Chimera thought as she went to her room, completely unaware that a certain someone was watching her in the shadows, a frown on thier face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chimera sighed deeply as she sat on the bed, her thoughts wandering to Peta and what he told her her before he left.

_What did he mean by "You're the first woman who has made it difficult for me to lie or be sarcastic to" What?!_ she thought, getting up and walking over to a mirror and looked at her reflection.

_Well I doubt that he meant my looks._ Chimera thought, placing a hand on her cheek and frowning as her eye looked her reflection over.

_Maybe I should ask him now._ she thought, going over to the window, opening it and climbing out.

_Ready or not Peta, here I come. _she thought, jumping from one ledge to another with amazing skill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, Chimera found herself outside Peta's bedroom windows.

Chimera peered though the glass, but there was no sigh of Peta anywhere.

Chimera smiled and a minute later, a long blade-like tail suddenly appered out of her back and she slipped the tip of it though the windows and carefully undid the lock and quitely opened the windows and stepped in.

Chimera looked around, it was a beautiful room with dapped lights, a huge bed with blck silk covers with curtains on the sides of it, an elegant chair with rubies setted into the sides of it and soft carpeting all around.

Chimera gasped, she had never seen a more beautiful room in her life and thought Peta was lucky to have such a room.

"So you like my room, now do you Chimera?" a voice asked.

Chimera frozed and then looked up and saw Peta stepping out of the shadows, a book in hand and a sly smirk playing on his lips.

Peta looked at Chimera a moment longer before he looked past her and saw that his windows were wide open.

Peta looked back at her, the smirk becoming a wicked grin "You couldn't be like other people and use the door?" he asked, coming closer.

Chimera looked away and Peta tilted his head "What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" he asked, still grinning and leaning down and gently made her look back at him.

All at once, the memory of thier first meeting came back to Chimera and she could feel her heart starting to pound very hard and very fast against her chset and she also felt her hands starting to sweat.

Chimera pulled away and fitted Peta with a piecing glare which only made him chuckle "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Chimera? Because I'm quite sure that no woman would come into my room though the windows for nothing." he said.

Chimera clenced her fists but answered in a bland tone "I wanted to ask what you meant by I'm the first woman who makes it difficult for you to lie or be sarcastic to." she said and all at once, Peta's expression changed from a amused one to a reather panicing one and he stepped back.

"W-why do you want to know?" he asked, backing away even more until he was almost pressed against the end of the bed.

Chimera came closer to him and leaned up so that thier faces were only inches apart from each other.

"Because I want to." she said, coming even closer to him and grabbing hold of his arms and pinning them to his sides.

Peta remained silent for a moment but then sighed and answered "It's because you're not like other women, you're much more different from them and...well...every time I look at you, I get this strange feeling in my chest and I can't get rid of it...no matter how hard I try."

Chimera slowly letted him go and spoke "You get a strange feeling in your chest every time you look at me...why?"

Peta looked away "I don't know." he said "It's probably because I've never felt like this before."

Chimera stared at him " 'Never felt like this before' " she repeated before she frowned "This feeling you get in your chest Peta...does it feel like you're somewhere else? Somewhere...peaceful, somewhere...beautiful?"

Peta looked back at her and nodded "Yes." he said.

Chimera also nodded and continued "Does your heart start to pound uncontrollable and you feel very weak at the kness?"

Peta nodded again "Yes." he sadi again.

Chimera frowned "I see..."She mumbled, she then looked at him "Last question: Do you feel a strong need to keep something safe and be with...forever?" 

Peta hesitated for a moment but nodded a last time "Yes." he said.

Chimera suddenly turned her head away and placed her hand on her chest.

She could feel the same feeling inside herself and she knew what it was and also what Peta was feeling.

Chimera turned back towards him and very slowly, placed her hands on his cheeks.

Peta felt a small blush appear on his face "Uhh...Chimera? W-what are you doing?" he asked as Chimera leaned up, closer to him.

Chimera answered softy "I know what you're feeling Peta, I know because I once felt like this before...and now I feel like it again."

Peta blinked at her "What?" he asked, feeling his heart pound very hard against his ribs.

Chimera sighed "I've always been grateful that you saved me and helped me avenge Marco...I've wanted to show you my gratitude for some time now...and now I will." and without warning, Chimera pressed her lips against his.

Peta felt the blush he had on his face deepen and also felt his heart pound wildly.

But after a moment of being in shock, Peta closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping one arm around her while the other one went up to the back of her head and he tangled his his fingers in her hair.

After a moment, the pair apart and Chimera could feel Peta's hot breath blowing over her face and she smiled.

Peta frowned "Why-why did you do that?" he asked.

Chimera smiled even more and leaned up to whisper to him "It was because I have found a new love...you." and with that said, Chimera kissed him deeply and pushed him down on the bed and was about to slip her tongue into his mouth when Peta grabbed her around the waist and flipped themselves over so that he was on top.

He broke the kiss with her and smirked "So I'm your new love, now am I?" he asked, tilting her chin up.

Chimera nodded "Yes and I want to prove it...so please, let me." she said.

Peta gave a mocking frown "Hmm...well...as long as no one else finds out...especially Phantom then...I see no harm." he said, ranning his hand though her hair.

Chimera smiled "Good..." she said and kissed him again and felt his hand come up across her cheek and she realised that was what she loved about him.

And she also knew that if given the chance, Peta could be a truly loving person.

And his need to touch her face or hair made her feel closer to him as if they were making love.

Chimera sighed deeply as her kiss with Peta continued but then without realising it, she lifted her knee up and pushed it right between his legs and he fliched.

Peta broke the kiss and pushed her knee back down.

Chimera stared at him "What's wrong now?" she asked.

Peta swallowed "D-don't do that again." he asked, rubbing sweat off his face.

Chimera raised her eyebrow "You mean this?" she asked and lifted her knee up again and Peta pushed it back down again.

Peta nodded "Yes, that!" he said and Chimera stared at him before she smirked and leaned up and whispered "I'm going to take a guess that by the way you acted when I pushed my knee between your legs that you still have your...virginity, don't you?"

Peta grabbed the sheets tightly but nodded all the same.

Chimera chuckled "Then maybe you would like me to help you move out of that spot." she said and without warning, she grabbed him by his hips and flipped themselves around so that she was back on top and moved her hands down to his thighs and rubbed them.

Peta gasped and grabbed her arms and stopped her from lowering her hands any further "C-Chimera! Wait, please! I-I'm not ready." he gasped as Chimera straighen up.

"But I thought you said that you saw no harm in having-" Chimera was cut off.

"I didn't mean by going _that_ far!!" Peta yelled, getting up and glaring at Chimera.

Chimera lowered her head and Peta felt his anger melt away "Well...at less...not yet." he said, making Chimera look back at him.

"Really?" she asked and Peta nodded "Yes." he said.

Peta then added "But that doesn't mean that you can't sleep with me." and Chimera smiled softly.

"Thank you." she said softly and kissed him before she and him layed back down on the bed, closed her eye and fell asleep.

Peta smiled and rubbed a finger lightly over her cheek "You're welcome and...I...love you." he whsipered before he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! Yes!

Anyway I hope you'll like this ( because I'm sure it's better then the first one I made with this pairing.)

Now I have to work on a new story and get that up as soon as I can.

Until next time...bye!


End file.
